


The Second Rider

by Tsume_Yuki



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Bilbo, Dragon Ridersn are a thing, Dwobbit Bilbo, F/M, Fan-art!, Female Bilbo, Female Bilbo/Fili - Freeform, I love this Fan-fic, I should really be doing University work, always a girl bilbo, dragons!, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 17:17:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2515571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsume_Yuki/pseuds/Tsume_Yuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanart for Chapter 6 of 'Of Dwobbits, Dragons and Dwarves' by 'ISeeFire'</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Second Rider

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ISeeFire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ISeeFire/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Of Dwobbits, Dragons and Dwarves](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1579232) by [ISeeFire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ISeeFire/pseuds/ISeeFire). 



 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Attempted fan-art, because I adore this story and can't wait for the next chapter, so I just had to draw something related to it.


End file.
